Revelations
by hatericeviolence
Summary: Brave new worlds aren't always the best idea.  After Claire outs her kind, something has to be done and quickly.  Peter and Sylar team up to save the world again only a new group has other ideas in mind.  Their plan is more sinister than they realize.
1. Safety

Revelations

Season Five

Volume Six: Brave New World

Chapter One: Safety

* * *

><p><em>"My name is Claire Bennet and this is attempt…" the small petite blonde looked down to the ground while popping her shoulder back in place and let out a chuckle, "I guess I've lost count." The reporters swarmed in and questions flew off their tongues so fast that they couldn't be understood. "I have an ability. I can regenerate. Heal. I can even regrow body parts. I can't die. I can't feel pain. There are others like me. Different abilities exist. Some of us are incredibly strong, read minds, see the future, time travel, control people, absorb abilities, heal others, our abilities are endless. We look just like everyone else but we're not like everyone else. We're different. And I invite all of you to come forward. You are not alone."<em>

She turned the television off and shook her head. "Talk about a way to get people to go the carnival."

Her sister stirred in her seat on the counter as she put the glass to her lips. "Never seen a stunt like that on the news. Must be an amazing show."

"Yeah," she turned around and took the envelop off of the fridge. "I guess I should have used these after all."

"You had tickets?"

"Yeah…it was weird," she turned around to face her sister, "this guy with a british accent just came in the shop one day and requested to see me. He gave me this and told me it was important that he hand deliver it. I figured it was just some publicity stunt to get people to go. You, of all people, know how I feel about carnivals."

Her sister put her glass down and took the envelop. "Serenity, you really can't be that scared of a little freak show. I mean, did you see the quality of that stunt? The show has to be outstanding!"

"B, it's not happening. I'm not going. Those tickets were tonight only, anyway."

"You're such a bummer."

Serenity whipped the envelop out of her sister's hands. "Don't you have homework?"

Brittany jumped off the counter and stuck out her tongue. "Sure thing, MOM!"

"Hey, B-"

"It's fine. I have an essay due tomorrow and I haven't started yet. It's late, I really need to get to it!"

Serenity leaned against the counter as her sister walked to the back of the apartment. Life wasn't exactly easy when taking care of a teenager. It wasn't in the cards to raise Brittany but when tragedy stuck their grandmother and their mother left to Washington, Serenity volunteered to take care of her so she could finish school and wouldn't be uprooted for her Junior year. It wasn't that bad, though. Brittany provided Serenity with an intern to her small bakery. Can never go wrong with a little extra help.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?"<p>

"I think she just outed us," Sylar squinted as he examined the large crowd of reporters hoarding around Claire. "What are we going to do?"

Noah Bennet walked over and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sure Angela and I could make this look like publicity and just some silly carnival stunt."

"Should we? Should we have to keep hiding?" Peter made a fist and stepped forward. "Maybe what Claire just did is what we need! A push in the right direction! I've seen the future! Everyone has powers. It's common! We shouldn't have to hide!"

"Not all of us are good, Peter. We're not all heroes," Sylar's words slipped out like venom. He of all people knew that some were villains.

"You changed, didn't you? We're all capable of change-"

"That goes both ways. You don't know how the others will be treated! The world may not be ready for you to come out. You don't know what will happen."

"Maybe that's a risk I'm willing to take. Your daughter just jumped off of a ferris wheel to show the world her power! She can't die but she's still willing to show the world!"

"But Peter, for that she may be pursued. Just because she can't feel pain doesn't mean they won't go after us. Or even your families. All of the others' families."

"What are you suggesting, Sylar?" Bennet asked, his attention completely grasped.

"I'm saying that what Claire just did may be the end. It's a brave new world but that doesn't mean it's one that we need to be part of. I suggest we clean this up and do so quickly."

"Peter, do you agree?" Bennet and Sylar both looked over to him with the same look in their eyes.

Peter's eyes searched the crowd gathered at the bottom of the ferris wheel looking for Claire. "You have a point. I'll call my mom. We will get this dealt with."

"I'll call the Haitian," Bennet said as he stepped back and walked away.

Sylar turned and make a smirk towards Peter. "Looks like I'm not the villain anymore-"

"Claire's not a villian."

"But she is the one who is putting all of us on the spot. Putting us on the map to be attacked."

"She isn't trying to get us killed. She's trying to make a difference," he shook his head and took out his cellphone, "she's just not doing it the right way."

Sylar shook his head and walked away. "If you say so, Peter. Tell Angela I said hi."

* * *

><p>The light knock at the door didn't go unnoticed by Peter. He quickly rose from his bed and went to open the door, even though he was only wearing boxers. "Hi, can I help you?"<p>

Her eyes lit up as she took in the sight. "I'm looking for Peter Petrelli."

"That's me."

She took the basket in her hands and lightly handed it to him. "Happy birthday, Mr. Petrelli."

"Whose this from?"

"Your brother, Nathan Petrelli. He ordered a few weeks ago. I'm sorry for his passing."

Peter stood there and didn't even take the basket. He had to let it sink in. It could have been Nathan or it could have been Sylar when he was Nathan. "He ordered this before he died?"

"Uh yeah, a few weeks ago. It's his regular order. Two dozen pecan sandies with chocolate dizzies."

"Nathan hated pecan sandies. Why would he order them?"

She shrugged and lowered the basket. "I don't know. It was his regular monthly order. He had them delivered to his office."

"Every month?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Petrelli-"

Peter opened the door completely and took the basket. "It's Peter. Do I owe you anything?"

She shook her head and stepped back. "No, nothing. I actually owe you." She dove into her pockets and took out an envelop and handed it to him.

"For?"

"Nathan ordered and paid for it at the same time. It isn't right-"

He waved the envelop away. "No, you keep it. I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Serenity and no, it really wouldn't be right for me to keep it."

"Serenity…um, let's say I do take it. Will you sit down and talk about my brother? I have cookies."

She smiled and lightly shook her head. "Okay, sure, it is your birthday."

"It is, come on in." Peter waited for her to walk in and directed her to the small table before unwrapping the basket and taking out a handful of cookies. "So did you make these?"

"Yes, I did. I'm the owner of Fly Me Away bakery out on Main."

He walked into the small kitchen, filled a pot with water and started the coffee machine. "Coffee will be ready in a little bit. These are delicious. You said every month he had these delivered?"

"Yup, every month."

"These are delicious. Nathan had great taste," his words slowed as he said them and he sat down in front of her. "Nathan was a usual?"

"Yeah, he was. Nathan was a wonderful guy. If it wasn't for him, my business wouldn't have gotten anywhere."

"How's that possible? These are amazing."

"Nathan has had me cater for him since right before he took office. He and your mother were my two biggest investors. I owe your family everything."

"No, Serenity, you don't owe us anything. I mean, you don't owe my mother anything." The ding in the kitchen snapped his attention and he quickly got up and poured two cups before returning to the table. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised they invested. It doesn't sound like them."

She took the cup as he handed it to her. "I guess I got lucky."

He looked at her for a moment. Her words slow and dropping off. Something wasn't right. There was more to the story than she was saying. "How'd you meet Nathan?"

"By accident. It was years ago."

"What type of accident?"

Serenity straightened and cleared her throat. "Just coincidence, really. Nothing major."

"Right."

"You know, Peter, it's amazing that I meet you now."

"Why is that?"

"Nathan used to always say you were out saving the world and that's why we never met. He tried to introduce us but as soon as you came, you were gone again. Like you could fly," she laughed.

He smiled. He could never stand to be at those parties. He just wasn't fit for that life. It was Nathan's life, not his. "I'm a paramedic. I guess that's what he meant. Always on call. Saving the world is my job."

"I make cookies, you save the world," she laughed again while breaking a cookie in half.

"Hey, these cookies could save the world! At least give someone a reason to save it."

Serenity shook her head as her phone went off. "I'm so sorry. I really need to take this-"

"Nope, it's fine. Go ahead." Serenity nodded and got up. Peter took another sip of his coffee before getting up and walking to his room and pulling clothes out of the closet and setting them on the bed. He pulled his pants on and sat down on the bed as he put his shirt over his head. Through the crack in the door, he could see her walking thru the small dining area and to the living room. Peter quickly put two and two together and walked out into the living room.

"What are all these?" Serenity asked, looking over the wall and box sitting on the floor flooded with newspaper articles.

"Just some newspaper clippings."

"These are amazing. I heard of these. It's amazing what an adrenaline rush can help people do. It like," she turned towards him, "gives people crazy abilities."

"Yeah, crazy. Anyone can be a hero." The knock at the door ended the conversation and Peter stepped away from the living room. He opened the door and saw him standing there. "Sylar, what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No, I have company-"

"This early? Must of have a nice sleepover." Sylar stepped in the doorway, glanced into the living room, grinned, and walked towards Serenity. "Shirts inside out, Peter."

Peter grunted as he closed the door and took off his shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriel." Sylar shook Serenity's hand, as she glanced at Peter.

"Serenity. I should get going. I have other stops to make."

"Yeah, let me walk you out." Peter grabbed the jacket sitting on the back of chair and slid it on. "Wait here," he said pointing at Sylar who smirked and stepped back.

"It was nice meeting you, Serenity. Hope to see you again."

She nodded and stepped towards the door. "Nice meeting you too."

Peter rolled his eyes at Sylar and opened the door. "Stay here."

"Of course," Sylar said slowly with sarcasm dripping while he poured a cup of coffee.

Peter walked down the hallway to the elevator with Serenity before stopping. "I'm going to see Nathan later. If you want, you can join me. You two obviously knew each other so, why not?"

Serenity nodded and pressed the down button. "I only have a few deliveries today."

"So you'll be available around noon?"

The elevator doors opened and she turned to step towards it. "I'll meet you here. Happy birthday, Peter."

"Thanks." He smiled as he stepped back and the doors closed. Peter very quickly walked back to his apartment to see Sylar still waiting. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice collection you have." Sylar smirked and turned around to face Peter. "Did you talk to Angela?"

"Yeah, I did. The Haitian has already taken care of it. Bennet will be calling Hiro if it comes down to it."

"The time traveler?"

"One and the same. If he has to, he can stop time and stop Claire."

"Have you even talked to her?"

"No, she isn't returning my calls right now."

"Figures," Sylar turned back to the collection of newspaper clippings on the wall, "who is your little friend, by the way? I seemed to have walked in on an awkward time."

"Wish you hadn't," Peter grabbed Serenity's coffee cup and took it to the kitchen. "Apparently when you were posing as Nathan you ordered cookies for me."

"And why would I do that?"

"My birthday," he smirked. "Thanks for the cookies."

"Happy birthday, I guess…" Sylar walked to the table and put the coffee cup down.

"You going to leave? We aren't friends."

Sylar rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "Aw, Peter, I just want to be friends. I am a hero now. Doesn't that get me in the 'in' crowd?" Peter glared at him as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Claire Bennet paced in her room. The actions of the last few hours were still playing in her head. She expected there to be an outcry of Specials coming out of the woodworks but instead, there was nothing but silence. The door opened and Noah walked in and wiped his brow. "Claire, we need to talk."<p>

"I know you don't agree with what I did-"

"Rene has already made a broadcast. No one remembers what you did. All evidence has been destroyed."

"What?" Claire ground her teeth and stepped to the far side of the room, away from her father. "Why would you do that? How is that even possible?"

"Rene has some advanced powers that he doesn't use, if he doesn't have to. It had to be done, Claire-bear. Your actions could affect a lot more people than you are aware of. You could have destroyed people's lives-"

"I helped them! Don't you see it? We shouldn't have to hide."

"No one is saying you need to hide. You just can't decide what is right for everyone."

Claire exhaled harshly and stomped towards her father. "Maybe you don't get it because you're not one of us. You'll always be a Company man," she spat before rushing out of the apartment.

Noah stood there for a minute and looked at the apartment's entrance before taking out his cellphone. "It's done. She'll be downstairs in a minute. I wish I didn't have to do it this way."

"Good. I'll pick her up in a moment. Noah, it will be alright. She just needs a little time with her grandmother," Angela said over the phone, looking out her car window.

"Hope you get thru to her."

"Oh, I will. She can't say no to me. She knows I've already seen it. What happens. We need to finish this now."

"Good luck, Angela."

Angela smiled. "I'll keep in touch," she said hanging up and opening the door as Claire walked out of the building. "Claire, come, let's have lunch. Just you and me."

Claire rolled her eyes and walked towards her. She assumed that her grandmother knew what happened and still remembered it. Knowing Angela, she probably was the one in charge of the whole thing. "Of course, I'd love to."

"How about sushi?" Angela asked as Claire followed her into the car.

"Sounds great."

"Excellent. How's school?"

Claire glared over to her grandmother and grinned. "We're not really going to pretend to have small talk, are we?"

"What are you referring to, Claire? That I have other agendas?"

"When don't you?"

Angela smiled at her granddaughter. "You're right. There is something that we need to talk about. Not everyone has forgotten your little stunt. Bad things are going to happen now, Claire. A can of worms has been opened."

"What are you saying? What did you see?"

"The world is ending, in more ways than one. A group will be coming out of hiding and their intended target is Peter."

Claire's attention was caught instantly. "When?"

"Later today. I don't know what they have planned. I haven't seen it."

"What are they going to do to him?"

Angela turned her head towards the window and lightly placed her fingers on it. "I don't know. The person he was with is in more danger than he is."

"Any idea who?"

"Yes but I don't see how it's possible."

"Who was it?"

Angela's fingers slid off of the window. "Someone from the past. Someone Peter never knew."

"Who?"

Angela snapped back out of her trance of confusion and looked over to Claire before patting her knee. "We're here."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Angela nodded and removed her hand from Claire to signal the driver to keep driving. "Peter plans on visiting Nathan today. I'm going to talk to him then."

Claire shook her head and looked away. "And tell him what? That he's endangering everyone around him?"

"No, I'm going to tell him nothing like that. Claire, you don't need to be hostile with me. You caused this mess. If you hadn't done what you did, Peter and his company may be safe. Thankfully, Sylar is on our side-"

"Sylar? You trust him? He is a killer!"

"Without him thousands would have died at the carnival. He's trying, Claire. You need to accept that."

"No, no, I will not! He went after my family! He killed my father. He's the one that killed Nathan and then you, like a sicko, had him pretend to be Nathan. And, how did that turn out?"

Angela pursed her lips. She knew Claire would react like this. She knew Claire would never accept to believe that Sylar was on their side. "Claire, you need to trust me. I've already seen what is going to happen. We need him on our side. If this group gets him on their side…the results will be catastrophic. Everyone knows how powerful he is. We need that power on our side."

"What makes you think the group wants to cause damage?"

Angela turned to face her granddaughter with an expression of slight anger and disappointment. "They are using your example, Claire. They want to make the world know who they are. They will stop at nothing to make sure that they are heard. The plan is to kill anyone who opposes them. Anyone who fears them or their powers will be murdered."

The car stopped at the light and Claire took hold of the door handle. "If they're using my example, no one will be killed," she said opening the door and getting out.

"Claire-" Angela tried to reach over to the door but then halted and leaned back against the seat. "Take me to see Nathan," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any characters associated with Heroes. <em>Revelations<em> is a work of fiction and is in no way associated with NBC or Heroes.**

_Author's Note: I recently discovered Heroes and to my dismay, the series had been cancelled. Of course, my little mind has been going crazy trying to figure out what happens next and this is my idea. Comments, suggestions, feedback, and questions are welcome._


	2. Rebirth

Revelations

Season Five

Volume Six: Brave New World

Chapter Two: Rebirth

"Claire, we should talk."

The cheerleader turned around quickly and stared daggers into Sylar. "Why? So you can try to brainwash me too?"

He shook his head and lightly grinned. "No, you're brave, Claire. I think we can help each other."

"Why would I want your help?"

"Because we both know that the specials, like us, need to be found. We should all work together. Don't you think?"

"Okay, keep talking."

Sylar turned and walked towards her dorm room's window. "Angela and Noah plan to keep everything under wraps. I agreed that they should because…I figured that it will give us more time to find everyone. Before we go public I think we should come together. We're stronger together than we are apart."

Claire studied his stance and his movements as he spoke. "So we round everyone up and you kill them?"

He glared at her quickly. "I didn't kill Doyle."

She shook her head. He had Doyle's power and had for some time. He didn't have to kill him for that power. "Doesn't mean you won't kill everyone else."

"I understand that you don't trust me, Claire, but we need to work together. You want to save the world? Then maybe it's time to accept a truce and move forward."

"Peter," Angela gasped as she saw him approaching the crossroads that lead to Nathan's grave.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Peter, we need to talk." She glanced over to Serenity and straightened her back. "Serenity."

"Mrs. Petrelli," she nodded before looking at Peter, "I'll let you talk."

Peter narrowed his eyes at his mother. Her tone against Serenity was far more negative than he could have expected. "Yeah, okay, just give us a minute." Serenity slightly nodded and then turned to walk away and into the grass. "What are you doing here?"

"Peter, we have a problem." Angela turned and watched as Serenity walked away. "I saw it."

His expression lightened softly. "What did you see?"

"Something bad is going to happen. There are people that still remember what Claire did. They're not all good."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we have a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"When is this supposed to happen?" Peter turned his head slightly as he heard Serenity call him.

"PETER!" Serenity turned around completely as Peter walked towards her.

He looked at her and saw as a cloud of brown escaped the earth and creeped up behind her. "Serenity, walk towards me," he said calmly. The smoke didn't seem natural at all. Something was wrong.

"No, you need to see this. It's empty!"

"Empty?" He moved closer as the brown cloud engulfed her and swept her backwards into the hallow grave. "Serenity!" He reached out to grab her hand but the dust and her disappeared. Peter stood at the edge of the hole and looked around the empty grave. _Where the hell is Nathan? _Peter turned around again and saw his mother walking towards him. "What the hell just happened? You knew, didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry, Peter. I thought I had enough time to tell you."

"Where the hell is Nathan? Where is Serenity?"

"I don't know where they are. We will find them, Peter."

Peter huffed and stared at her. "You don't know that!"

"Peter, you need to stay calm. We will find them. She couldn't have just disappeared."

"She didn't! The earth swallowed her! Mom, what do you know?"

She bent down and touched the dirt remaining around the grave. "There are people that remember what Claire did and they aren't happy. They want her dead and will do anything to make that happen-"

"They want Claire? Why take Serenity then? She's harmless. She isn't one of us."

"Yes, she is, Peter," his mother said standing up looking at him with sad eyes. "There's something you need to know about Serenity. She's one of us, her entire family is. Nathan discovered her when she was just coming into her powers." She stopped and walked away from the grave, trying to stop herself from telling him anything more.

"Mom, you need to tell me everything. You owe me that much."

She shook her head quickly and stared over to the mausoleum as the dust started to stir up in the wind. "She had an affair with Nathan, Peter. Her power is alluring-"

He shook his head and walked right past her before turning and looking at her. "You always make up this crazy stuff, Mom. Always. She doesn't have any alluring powers-"

"Peter, you just met her and you probably have already invited her into your home and you did so without knowing anything about her. Didn't you?"

Peter shut his mouth quickly. She had a point. He knew that. He hadn't thought about it, though. He did invite her in without knowing her. He just felt like he should. "So, what? Her power is mind control?"

"Did you feel forced?"

"No."

"Her power is just like her namesake. She creates a serene atmosphere. It'll drive you to do things you wouldn't normally do. She didn't understand how to use her power when Nathan found her. He tried to help her so she could concentrate on just one person to really figure out how to control it but it didn't work like he thought. Her serenity drove him to do unspeakable things."

Peter shook his head and turned around as the wind got worst. He shielded his face as he saw a man stepping out of the dust and walking towards them. "Mom, how much have you seen?"

"I've seen death, Peter."

"Whose?"

"Mine as well as many others."

"Then we need to find a way to stop it.


End file.
